At present, for the mainstream thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) high-end products, an Polymer Film on Array Layer (PFA) has been set on the array substrate side to reduce the topographic difference, thereby for improving the alignment effect of liquid crystals and reducing parasitic capacitance simultaneously, and the effect of curved surface display can be enhanced by using photo spacer (PS) on array technology. However, during the high-temperature heat curing process of the photo spacer (PS), the Polymer Film on Array Layer material is liable to yellowing which affects the chroma and the panel color gamut performance. At present, the main solution is to adjust the material of the Polymer Film on Array Layer and improve its extreme chroma performance. However, its formulas have a long adjustment time and are difficult to develop. Therefore, the low-temperature requirement in the post process is particularly important.
The studies about low-temperature resin compositions have received a certain attentions. In the prior art, the photoresists which can be cured at a low temperature of 20-90° C. can be manufactured by using a highly reactive acrylate monomer mixed with resin, pigment, and initiator. Researches and developments focus on the monomers with multifunctional groups so as to increase the reaction rate. However, the improvement to the reaction rate of the photoresists is quite limited by only adjusting the functional groups of the monomers.